


Post It Notes

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adrien confronts Nathalie and Gabriel about a post it note he found.





	Post It Notes

“Dad, Nathalie.” Adrien said as he entered Gabriel’s office. His father was sitting at his desk, Nathalie beside him, both holding hands as they simultaneously were working on their respective assignments. The couple looked up, seeing the teen, not letting go of each other’s hands.

“Yes Adrien.” Gabriel said as he saw his son. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well.” was the answer. “We really need to talk.”

Nathalie and Gabriel both froze for a second, afraid that he had figured out that Gabriel was Hawkmoth, and both quickly started to think about excuses.

“About what son?”

Nathalie felt how Gabriel’s grip on her hand tightened, and she gave her lover a quick glance, he was clearly nervous.

“Well, I’ve been finding these post it notes all over the house.”

Both adults immediately relaxed, this would be way easier to explain, much easier. Nathalie smiled, as she thought about the notes.

“Oh, those are just silly love notes your father puts up for me to get a smile. Things like “I love you.”, and “I hope you have a nice day my love.” Why are you bringing those up?”

It was much easier telling the truth to Adrien, but Nathalie still wondered why he brought them u… oh. Oh shit. Please don’t be what she thought it was.

“Well, hearing you explain that is kind of cute, but the post it note I found didn’t say something like that.”

“Then what?”

“Well.” Adrien turned red as he looked down at the floor, unable to look any of the adults in the eyes. “It said “I’m gonna fuck you until you die of exhaustion tonight.” Is that also, something you wrote for Nathalie dad?”

“Well, not exactly.” Gabriel said. “That sounds more like a note that Nathalie had written for me.”

Adrien just stared at the adults, before turning around.

“Well, I’m just gonna go.”

He left the room, leaving Gabriel and Nathalie alone once more, both of them redder than a tomato, clearly embarrassed about what had just happened.

“You gotta be more careful about where you place your notes. We don’t want a repeat of this.”

“We surely don’t, sir.”

“But, the thing you wrote, that still stays right?”

Nathalie smirked, pressing a kiss on Gabriel’s lips.

“Deal. But that’ll be after work.”


End file.
